star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanPro1/Mithril Warfare Cygni In Action Chapter 4
The past couple of months were nothing but deadly wars. Tens of thousand of soldiers died, and people are already starting to loose hope. The Cygnus and Perseus Troops are most likely the only hope for this alien madness.... The Perseus squads did not say a word, for it was already tiring, and very dangerous job. The wheels of the jeep were stronger than it actually looked. It was truly made for the harsh conditions. Perseus squad 3 see's one of his teamates Perseus number 4, with his head down staring at the floor, and his hand over his head. The troops were in the jeep. "You ok man?" Persesus 4 looks up slowly, "Yea...I'm good" "It's certainly going to be a busy task but look on the bright side, you are still alive!" ''(Perseus 4 takes out a photo of his family) "''I miss my family so much..." "It's ok man, we all do. Some of us here may not have any family, or some did not survive the war" Perseus 4 did not say a word and continued to stare at the pale ground. "You got to be strong, don't let these ugly, smelly, creepy lookin creatures force you to give up. We will win this war, and we will not stop to quit!" Perseus 4 slowly lifted his head up with a sniffle and decided to change the subject, "So, what month is it?" "...It's March, where have you been?" said one of the soldiers. "HEY, be easy on the big fella....In a few days, it will be april man." "ok" At the front of the vehicle, Cygnus 1 was trying to get signals of any hostiles in their area, but the signal is dead. He sighed and looked at Arielle. "You sure are doing a great job on driving this big thing" "Thanks Cygni" she replied back "Looking from the radar, we should be heading in the right direction." "Yea, well keep an eye on our objective. We don't know what we are going to face" ''(Incoming Transmission) ''"This is Colonel Cygni, how are things going with you guys and the troops?" "I guess you can say it's fair, suppose it's going to take a while to get to point B that's all." "Whenever you see a huge generator, just get ready. See you around..." "Wait colonel, how big is it?" Question Cygnus 1 "I don't know, probably the size of a 12 story building, just be careful, I know you guys can make it in one piece." "10/4 Colonel" Skipping past time, the troops reached an overwhelming generator full of explosives, slime, and 99.9999% chance of aliens in the area. The object was glowing among the the blizzarding outside world, and temperatures decreased even more. A clan of viper soldiers went with team Cygni, and Perseus troops carrying a small assult rifle of some sort. The mysterious glowing figure was some sort of energy core with a weird design that possibly no one has ever seen before. The design was so weird, it gave everyone goosebumps. Surrounding the weird looking core, was some blood. Cygni 2 came and cautiously observed it. "When are we going to fight?" said one of the viper soldiers. "Why do you ask" replied another noobie. The viper who asked the question, kept smiling at the clan of viper soldiers. "If there is any sign of danger, we will hold em off" insisted Perseus trooper 3. "Besides, you guys just stay behind us, you all won't be able to handle the job your guys self." "Oh............Ok" said the viper who asked the question. His response seemed dissappointed because he and the other noobie squads lacked the power & HP which made them look bad. Cygni number 2 made sure everyone was here. He then ordered one of the Perseus troops (Jarrod) to lead the viper squad in the back of the pack. One of the viper soldiers kept on firing at the sky with his assult rifle. "Seriously, what are you doing, STOP goofing off" Jarrod said. "I'm sorry" said Viper 2 "I just want to kick some bad little alien booty!" It took about 6 minutes to get everyone situated; Cygni troops lead the way just north of the generator. Jarrod, who lead the pack of viper soldiers observed some purple glowing barrels. One of the viper soldiers wanted to see what would happen if he shot the barrels with his assult rifle. Jarrod unfortunately was too busy observing the area, and did not pay attention. Cygni troops were not far from the pile of glowing green and purple barrels. While they were walking on the deep snow, they noticed a wierd shaped entrance way behind some crates. "What are we going to do first?" said Cygni 4. Cygni 1 got his trinity from his small backpack. "i tell you what guys, stay here and keep an eye on your guys surrounding, I'll be back." While the group stayed where they were looking at him, he cautiously went into the cave. The cave was dark and cold, Cygni 1 turned his night vision on, then he noticed a creature with 6 legs. He quietly hid behind a huge boulder and stared at it. The ugly creature squirted orange goo on some eggs that were as huge as a 2014 cadillac escilade <.< He got his R700 out and cautiously zoomed in to get a more in-depth view of what it was doing. Back outside, where Jarrod and the viper soldiers were, viper 2 was amazed at the shiny barrels & for some reason, he wanted to shoot them to see what happens. Viper 1, who was next to him insisted not to do it, for there was not point. Without hesitation, viper 2 got his assult rifle and began aiming at the shiny barrels. Jarrod turned around to make sure everyone stayed together, "Guys you all need to kee...." He did not finish his sentence. Viper 2 shot the barrels and suddenly, a HUGE explosion had occured. The explosion was so big b/c the glowing object were scattered everywhere. All of the viper soldiers were killed, and as for Jarrod, he was lying on the ground alive, but severly burned. Then all of a sudden, he saw darkness... Category:Blog posts